


Steven and Spinel

by SordidCupquake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Summary: Steven heads to Homeworld on business and decides to give Spinel a visit.





	1. Hello. Again.

Steven stood outside of Spinel's room. He was here on business involving the Diamond's. It's been... awhile. A new threat seems to have come down upon the Gems of Homeworld, but... right now he was busy with this. Last they spoke, Spinel tried to kill him. But that seems pretty normal for most of the new gems he has met. He peaked into her room. And she was there. Looking just as he had remembered her. A little better. Which made him happy. He took in a deep breath and took a step into the room.

Spinel was waiting in her room. Because Steven was coming today. And she didn't know what to do. Ever since she left Earth... she has thought about him a lot. When she's around the Diamond's or other Gems she's fine. But alone. She can't get her mind off of him. It makes her chest feel... weird, and her face warm. She didn't know why. She wanted to know, but... she has never felt anything like this. Not with Pink. Not with the Diamonds. It was so... different. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Him... clearing his throat.

"Hey." He spoke with a very happy, but tactful tone. He wasn't sure how she'd react to seeing him. But she didn't know how he'd react to seeing her. There was a moment of silence, as both Spinel and Steven slowly began to realize her arms were around him. "S-Steven..." She choked out. "W-whatta ya doin' here?" She asked, trying to keep from crying into his shoulder. "Spinel... ah... I'm here on business with the Diamonds." He wrapped his arms around her, smiling. Her breath caught in her throat when he did so. "Why are ya here then...? Shouldn't ya be with... them?" Steven chuckled lightly. If she had a heart, it would be pounding. And she knew it. "I wanted to... see you, Spin." Her face got all warm again, and she held him tighter. "Ya mean... you aren't mad at me for what I did...?" Steven pulled away slightly to look at her. The sudden eye contact made her look away. "Of course not Spinel. I was... actually really looking forward to seeing you." Her eyes drifted back towards his. They were filled with an emotion he... didn't understand all that well. "R-really? Little ol' me?" Steven's smile widened at her. "Yes!" He held her close very quickly. Tears welled in her eyes. But they were different this time. She wasn't broken, or hurt. She felt... whole. Happy. She closed her eyes, feeling Steven against her.

There was a moment. A second, of mutual happiness. Something neither of them could explain. But something Steven had felt before. But... more.

And there they stood. Something entirely new.


	2. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel Fuse. And it's confusing.

They sat in near silence. The steady beating in their chest was not an entirely unwelcome surprise, and neither was Steven's pink jacket which warmly wrapped around their frame. Confusion was the first thing they felt. The world shook beneath them as if it were spinning around and around, leaving their stomach none too thrilled. But soon enough the world settled, and so did their confusion. At least for the most part. They pulled themselves up. Themself? Ah... they didn't know their name. Or their purpose. But they knew who they were made up of. Steven and Spin... heh. Spin. What an oddly cute nickname to give to someone who tried to kill you. But he already forgave her, so it was fine and not weird at all. They stopped. Their mind was being pulled into different directions, and they tried to calm it. "I'm... my name is..." they tried to think. And they thought as hard as they could. What was their name? Who are they? "My name is..."

They sat across from each other. Steven was Steven, and Spinel was... well... Spinel. The confused expression on her face told him everything he needed to know, but he was confused as well. Why did they fuse so easily? They aren't that close yet. They barely know each other. Though he does know more about her now than he did before they met. Which makes sense, he... "STEVEN!" his thoughts were cut short by Spinel. "STEVEN WHAT WAS THAAAAT!" He couldn't tell if she was incredibly confused or excited. The way she ran up to him told him it may've been a mix. "Whoa, whoa. Spin. Calm down." She took a moment to collect herself. "S... sorry..." Steven chuckled. "It's okay! Fusion can be... intense, sometimes." Spinel sat across from him, still composing herself. "What... who... were we?" Steven placed a finger on his chin and thought hard. Spinel moved slightly to her knees, leaning forward in anticipation. "I..." Steven began. Her eyes widened, and she continued leaning forward until her face was mere inches away from his. "Am not sure!" Steven spoke confidently, with a finger pointing into the air. Spinel flopped backward onto the ground, releasing the breath she had been holding as if she needed to breathe. "Uuuuggghhh..." Steven chuckled again and flopped onto his stomach next to her. "We have to figure that out together, Spin." He smiled at her. "You mean like... fusing again?" She turned her head to look at him. "Only if you want to." She sat up quickly as soon as he said that. "Really???" He pushed himself up to look at her again. Yup. It was excitement. Steven smiled at her softly and put his hand out to her. Hesitantly, she took it. "Ready?" He asked. She breathed in slowly, closing her eyes. After a few seconds, she breathed out and looked back at him, and into his eyes. "Yes." Steven's smile widened. And her face got warm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who asked for another chapter likes this one. Sorry if it isn't as good as the first.  
The chapter title may or may not be a reference to the fact I was listening to Jack Stauber whilst writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but there could potentially be more if you all like it enough.


End file.
